


Something New

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying something new can be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Danny lay back on the pillows enjoying the attention Jackson and Don were giving his cock. Jackson was licking up and down the shaft while Don gently tongued his swollen balls. He knew he couldn't take much more without coming, so he eased Jackson off his cock and began kissing him instead. Don sat back and jacked his cock while watching his guys.

Don signaled for Danny to trade places with him so Jackson could suck his cock. Danny busied himself playing with and licking Jackson's opening so he could bury his cock in his beautiful ass. He eased two finger in and heard Jackson moan. He took that to mean Jackson was comfortable and wanted more. He was right! Jackson began to push back against Danny's fingers so Danny added a third.

Soon after, Danny was ready to slide his cock into Jackson when Jackson told him to stop. Thinking he'd done something wrong, Danny panicked. Jackson assured him everything was okay, and explained to the his guys that he wanted to try something new. Curious, Don asked what it was, and Jackson told him that he would show him.

He got Don to lay down and told Danny to position himself to where his and Don's cocks lined up with the undersides rubbing each other. Once they were in position, Jackson grabbed the lube and squeezed a very generous amount on both cocks. While doing this he was lubing himself up, and when he was ready, he straddled his men and slowly lowered himself onto their cocks.

The sensation was like nothing he'd ever felt before. After the initial burn had subsided, he began to go even lower, filling himself with his men. Don watched in awe as his and Danny's lengths slowly disappeared into Jackson and marveled at the feeling of Danny's cock sliding against his. Danny wanted to thrust, but instinctively knew not to because he didn't want to hurt Jackson.

Once Jackson was comfortable, he began moving faster. As he bounced on his lovers' cocks, he began to moan. Don and Danny held him by the waist and began thrusting in unison. Jackson moaned and began shooting hot jets of cum all over himself and Danny. That was all it took to send the other two men over the edge. They began shooting at the same time, filling Jackson to the brim with the overflow leaking out.

Jackson began easing the two cocks from his ass and collapsed on the bed. Don and Danny both held him gently as he came down from his orgasm-induced high. Danny got warm cloths to help clean Jackson up and once that was finished, he and Don surrounded their lover and thanked him for one hell of an incredible lovemaking session. Jackson smiled at both of them and said that it was good to try something new now and then.....

THE END


End file.
